


Burning

by Charlie572



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, coda for an episode i didn't watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie572/pseuds/Charlie572
Summary: For those who have seen the last episode to air with the Empty:Do you want to be in the MOST pain?Because here’s what I’ve been thinking--Also Cas' car is called the Blueberry because it's adorable and psych ended. And the Empty's name is Abraxas bc I heard it somewhere and it sounds cool.





	Burning

 

 

Dean finds out, of course, and he’s so angry at Cas. How could Cas do something like this, hurt himself and Dean like this, and they have the biggest fight they’ve ever had, they’re both crying, and after some kind of comment about how Jack can take his place in fights, Jack’s stronger anyway, Dean finally spells out to Cas that it’s not Cas’ power that he loves, but Cas as an individual, how it would kill him for Cas to be gone, that Dean wants to be with Cas in a world without monsters, 

and at that moment Cas realizes, for the first time in three hundred million years, that he is really, truly, actually loved, and he doesn’t want to be happy about it because he knows what will happen, and Dean knows what would happen, and it would absolutely KILL Dean to lose Cas now, but Cas can’t help the glimmer of pure, unadulterated joy at the depth of Dean’s love, for HIM, not for his power or his smarts or his looks, but for HIM, and he tries to apologize one more time before he feels the cold hand of the Empty upon him--

 

Some time later Cas wakes with something he hasn’t had in a very long time. A desire. It scares him, how strong it is, how he can feel it in his veins, how it rushes in his ears, how it dances beneath his fingertips. How it makes his thoughts light and easy, like he'd been walking through six feet of mud for so long and suddenly he's on dry ground, or in the Blueberry, Dean riding shotgun. Things are so clear. Easy.

 

And it doesn't stop. He can just...think like this. He can plot and plan and never, not once, does he question whether he will be able to escape. 

 

It's the hope blooming in him that does it, makes his grace flare and billow and reach out, makes it cry into the silence and draw up the fallen. He feels like he's flying.

 

"You know," Gabriel says, "Abraxas will be majorly pissed about you waking me up."

There was silence between them for a long while.

"Do you want to be awake?" 

"Hm, not really." He sat down next to Cas, pulling out a golden kazoo and twirling it a bit. "But that's probably the depression talking, and like HELL am I gonna feed that bitch. Let's blow this popsicle stand."

 

 


End file.
